


I Don't Party

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Wanda come up with a hand signal to signal when you’re ready to leave parties.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 44





	I Don't Party

Stark was throwing yet another party. You and Wanda weren’t thrilled, but Stark’s parties were sort of an unspoken requirement. If you didn’t have a good excuse for not coming Tony found a way to make you make up for it.

“He throws one almost every month, I don’t want to go,” you said as you fell back against the bed. “I’m tired of going and interacting with people.”

Wanda collapsed beside you, “Well you know he never specified how long you have to stay. He just said showing up was a requirement.”

The two of you shared a look. A slow smile spread across your face, “What if we came up with a hand signal that specified that we were ready to go and then we just slip out unnoticed?”

“Perfect,” she said.

The two of you spent hours trying to come up with something that would be inconspicuous. You finally came up with something that would be good enough to slip by unnoticed by those around you.

An hour into the party and you could already feel a headache coming on. You were daydreaming about getting a bunch of snacks and going back to your room and watching movies until you passed out.

That sounded so good right now.

You scanned the room trying to pinpoint where Wanda was and saw her talking to Steve and Bucky. You could tell she was also growing tired of interacting as well. She glanced your way and you began to scratch your cheek and you instantly saw the relief on her face.

She made her way through the crowd and towards you. “Thank God, I was beginning to think I was never gonna get out of here.”

“Me too, I’ve been trying to wait for a perfect amount of time to pass.”

The two of you were almost out the door when a hand clamped down on your shoulder. “And where do the two of you think you’re going?”

You turned to see Tony standing there with an arched eyebrow. You grinned sheepishly at him, “Bathroom?”

“Uh-huh, sure,” he said sound unconvinced. “Back inside.”

Sighing you and Wanda headed back into the fray to brave the party.


End file.
